


That's What Friends Are For

by Cheeky_The_Monkey



Series: Whumptober 2020 [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky_The_Monkey/pseuds/Cheeky_The_Monkey
Summary: Remus wakes up in the middle of the Forbidden Forest after a full moon, but he's not alone.Written for Whumptober 2020! Day 25 Prompt: Disorientation.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Whumptober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951183
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	That's What Friends Are For

When Remus woke up, the first thing he noticed was that he was not indoors, let alone in his bed. He had no clothes on and the cool dawn breeze whipped around him, causing him to curl up tighter. He was absolutely freezing.

Lifting his head off the leafy ground, he looked around. He was in a forest. It must have been the Forbidden Forest, he gathered. Judging by the deep crimson scattered all over his body and the familiar post-full-moon-aches, it was the only reasonable explanation that he must have found his way outside.

Birds were singing. Remus had always loved the sound of birdsong. It was calming and, unlike his best friends, Remus preferred calm to chaos.

He yawned. It wasn’t often that he’d fall asleep during a full moon. He wondered why that was. Perhaps he’d used up all his energy escaping from the Shrieking Shack? Had he even made it to the Shrieking Shack last night? The memories were foggy.

A loud, rumbling snore pulled him away from his thoughts.

Behind him, a brown stag was crouched in a compact position, its lips flapping comically as it let out yet another snore. 

James.

On top of him, as Remus squinted (his vision was still a little hazy and it was still quite dark out), a little rat was snuggling on the fur of his back, the same way that Peter would wrap himself in his blanket and make it a nightmare for Remus to wake him up in the mornings.

If both James and Peter were there, then where was-

In his initial disorientation, he’d completely missed the black dog right next to him, almost touching. If Remus was bigger, then they _would_ have been touching.

And Remus _had_ been bigger not too long ago.

He smiled warmly at the sight of his friends. He’d been terrified when he first woke up, but now, seeing that he wasn’t alone, it wasn’t too bad. The pain from the large gash in his side was agonizing, but at least he had them to distract him. And like he would tell them later on, he was _extremely_ grateful.

For now? He didn’t think Sirius would mind too much if he used him as a pillow. And if he did, then too bad, he was going to do it anyway.


End file.
